Traditional pipelines for high fidelity video game animation generally may take one of two approaches for mobile experiences. For example, either a high-fidelity animation is pre-rendered on a more powerful machine and exported to a mobile device as a linear clip, or a game engine runs locally on the mobile device to render out an interactive, but much lower fidelity, animated experience in real time. These two paths force the content creator to choose between high-fidelity but static pre-rendered sequences, or low fidelity but interactive locally rendered sequences.